


Avril's Sextape

by ao84



Category: Avril Lavigne (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Consensual, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Golden shower, Interracial Relationship, Masturbation, Piss, Racism, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scat, Spanking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao84/pseuds/ao84
Summary: Avril Lavigne decides to do the nastiest celebrity sextape ever, to get back at her ex.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Avril's Sextape

As he rang the doorbell, American porn director Bret Reed had no idea what to expect. It wasn't every day you got _that_ call from a famous celebrity (albeit one past her sell-buy date). He was half expecting it to be some kind of prank; why would someone like Avril Lavigne call him, director of such hit films as _Anna's Anal Adventures Part IV_ , and _Naughty Nymphos in the Jungle 5_?

The door opened, and Reed was shocked to see the petite blonde singer dressed in nothing but skimpy thong lingerie that left nothing to the imagination. As he gaped at her sexy toned body, Avril giggled and gestured for him to come in.

He stared at her pert little ass as she led him inside. It was a tastefully furnished mansion, just what Reed would have expected. Avril asked him to have a seat in her living room and asked if he wanted anything to drink. He did indeed, if only to calm his nerves. _Was she coming on to him? What the fuck....?_

Reed sipped his bourbon on Avril's couch as she stared at him, sitting in her armchair, a smug grin on her face. Her pale legs were crossed but Reed couldn't help but wonder what it was like to get between them.

"So," she started, "you're probably wondering why I've asked you here."

Reed nodded, cautiously, unconsciously leering at her exposed cleavage.

"So I'll just put it out there. I want you to direct my sex tape."

The porn director nearly choked on his drink. "Your _what?_ You want to make a sex tape?"

"Oh yeah. And not just any sex tape, it's gotta be nasty and raunchy, and professionally made".

"Okay...why?"

"Two reasons. First, I wanna get back at Chad. I don't like the way things ended with us, and he's an ungrateful asshole."

As far as Reed could tell, she was totally serious. "Fair enough."

"Second, I wanna give my career a jump start. I haven't put out a new album in years and I think this is just the thing." She paused. "I mean, it worked out well for that dumb slut Kardashian, and all she had to do was let a nigger fuck her on camera."

Reed nodded, trying to conceal his surprise at just how colorful Avril's language was.

"Now, you’re probably quite surprised to hear all this," said Avril, slowly getting to her feet. "So...let me show you just how serious I am..."

She moved in closer and stood over him, bending down to give him a long sloppy kiss, her sexy plunging cleavage directly in front of his face, her tits barely contained by the lingerie. He felt her tongue enter his mouth and he returned the favor. As she kissed him, she reached down to his crotch, where she found him already rock hard. She began rubbing his penis through his pants.

She giggled, "You must have been imagining this since you walked through the door..."

He shrugged, "Guilty as charged baby." Caressing Avril's pretty face as she kneeled before him, he unzipped his pants. She grasped his thick nine inch cock. She was transfixed by the sight of it. “I can see why you got into porn,” she giggled, and hungrily swallowed it whole.

“Ahh yeah…” said Reed, as he leaned back in the couch in pleasure, the steady sound of _glup, glup, glup_ … coming from below as Avril sucked him off like a pro.

***************************

Scene 1:

_Avril enters the living room, skimpily dressed in a nightgown, bra and panties. The room is full of at least a dozen black men, already stroking their cocks_ _as they leer at the petite girl_ _’s body_ _. Soon they are surrounding her,_ _taking turns_ _making out with her and groping her_ _breasts and pussy_ _. Avril has an evil grin on her face as she strokes their huge black penises._

_Within minutes, she's been stripped naked, and is on her knees sucking one cock after another. They roughly pull her by the hair and she's passed from one man to another as they make her gag on their cocks. At the same time they're finger fucking her, making her convulse in pleasure at the same time as her mouth is full of black cock._

_Before long she's on all fours on her bed, taking big black cock up her pussy. They alternate from pussy to mouth, as Avril is roughly pounded at both ends. Then they start DPing her, thick cocks destroying her inexperienced asshole_ _as she screams in pain and pleasure_ _. At one point she has two black cocks up her asshole, one in her pussy and one fucking her throat._ _Before long she’s cumming explosively, her pussy exploding all over the black cock fucking her, screaming “YESSSS!!!” before another man shoves his cock in her mouth._

_They gangbang her for a solid 20 more minutes, degrading her and spitting on her all the while. She gives as good as she takes however, calling them "niggers" and "apes" and that makes them fuck her all the harder. Finally they finish off with a baker's dozen bukkake (the cameraman administering the coup de grace). By the end, Avril's face is a mess of cum, spit, and smeared mascara, as she slurps it up and grins at the camera_ _, looking only a_ little _shell shocked._ _She then masturbates wildly, the camera zooming in on her wet pussy as she orgasms yet again._

Scene 2:

_The scene begins with two muscular, tattooed pornstars standing on either side of Avril and towering over her. She is dressed in nothing but a skimpy cheerleader outfit, no panties under her skirt. They violently rip off her clothes and slap and grope her. They spank her ass cheeks, leaving them rosy red and making her squeal in pain._

_Next, they force her to the ground and facefuck her with their thick nine inch cocks, taking turns. While one man throats her, the other jerks off with the help of her pretty blonde hair. They greedily force their cocks down the singer's throat until she pukes all over them...multiple times._

_This continues for a few more minutes, then they position her on a couch and spit roast her, fucking only her mouth and her ass, balls deep with their massive cocks. Avril squeals in pleasure and pain as they fuck her petite body like a rag doll. They alternate ass to mouth a few times, making sure she tastes it all._

_Eventually, when they have used her holes to their heart's content, they drag her to the ground and take turns jerking off into her waiting mouth, making sure that she swallows their loads whole._

_But the scene doesn't end there...Avril is on her knees, looking s_ _tunned_ _and totally stripped of her cheerleader innocence. Suddenly two streams of piss begin to splash her face, making her recoil in shock at first. But after a few slaps the two men have her kneeling with her mouth open, trying to swallow as much of the urine as possible. They continue whizzing in her face for what seems like an eternity, and Avril swallows the majority of it, retching a few times._

_Finally they leave her on her knees in a puddle of piss, vomit and cum._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Intermission:_

“Hey babe, how you feeling?” said Reed as he opened the door to Avril’s dressing room.

She was completely naked, her makeup still a mess, her skin still showing red welts from the rough scene.

“I’m good…” she answered nervously.

He smiled. “Take it from me, you handled that like a champ. Lots of the pros wouldn’t do a scene like that!”

She looked at him, her smeared mascara looking oddly erotic, and gave a thumbs up.

“Alright sweetie, take the rest of the day off, we have an early morning tomorrow. So we got 20 guys recruited for the blowbang…”

“Actually,” interrupted Avril. “Let’s make it 30. And make sure at least a third of them are black guys.”

Reed smiled. “You got it babe!”

Scene 3:

_The scene begins with Avril in the same outfit that she wore in_ _“Girlfriend”, fishnets on her legs, very skimpy plaid shorts, and a tight t-shirt accentuating her breasts_ _. She strikes a bratty pose while the camera pans out to show dozens of naked men jerking their cocks all around her._

_She quickly drops to her knees and starts sucking each man off, usually jerking off two more with her hands. Some men cum very quickly in her mouth but when they have enough time to tell her they_ _’re close, she lets them splatter her face and hair with their warm loads. She sticks out her tongue to catch every last drop, giggling naughtily._

_The scene goes on for 20+ minutes, and soon her entire face and hair are streaked with cum and smeared makeup. The sight alone is enough to make some of the last men cum before she even gets them in her mouth. She’s nice enough to swallow their cocks and lick them clean._

_The scene ends with a bukkake circle as about a dozen men jerk off on her for round 2. They crowd in close as her face can barely be seen between all the cocks. Her clothes also become a sticky mess as ropes of cum splatter her again and again. Finally, we zoom into Avril’s ruined face, her right eye held shut because of the dripping cum, as she smiles and licks more sperm off her lips._

Scene 4:

_This scene begins with Avril already naked, on her knees. She waves to the camera and then the camera pans to six different male performers (some of them quite old), naked and with their asses facing Avril. She then starts going from man to man, vigorously licking their assholes. They lean against the wall, groaning in pleasure as her wet tongue snakes deep inside their anuses._

_Avril also jerks their cocks at the same time. Eventually this causes each man to cum with Avril_ _’s face buried in their rear ends, slurping noises very evident in the audio mix._

_As a grand finale, Avril lies flat on the ground, fingering her pussy, as a man squats over her face, and after some more sloppy rimming, takes a dump right in Avril’s mouth. Some of the shit splatters on the rest of her face too. She lies there, expressionless, with a pile of shit in her mouth while another man does the same thing, but he aims for the rest of her face, getting his shit all over her eyes and hair._

_Finally we pan in as Avril makes some weak efforts to chew the feces, but ends up retching and coughing up the foul smelling material._

Scene 5:

_Pan in on Avril on all fours, naked from the waist down, wearing only a tight black t-shirt. We then see her co-star, a massive black Rottweiler, all 120 pounds of him looking just as big as Avril herself._

_She crawls over to the dog, still on all fours, and starts stroking and petting him; he wags his tail and licks at her face happily._

_Slowly she works her right hand down to the dog_ _’s genitals and this makes him shift away, confused. But Avril keeps petting him with her other hand, and after a bit of rubbing the massive dog is clearly aroused, his big, veiny penis fully emerging. She strokes him gently as he continues licking her face, happily._

_Avril leans down between the dog’s legs, and, hesitantly, puts its cock in her mouth. Soon she is hungrily deepthroating, the camera zooming in close to catch the action. Her eyes widen in surprise as she tastes the dog’s pre-cum._

_Someone whispers to her just off camera that “it’s ready”, and she hurriedly presents her rear to the dog. Instinctively it mounts her, its massive weight almost pushing her flat on the ground. The dog’s thrusts are misguided at first but after a few moments Avril is able to guide its large red penis into her pussy._

_The girl’s moans fill the room as she is pounded from behind, the petite singer struggling to stay up on all fours as the dog thrusts inside her, over and over._

_Her eyes widen as the dog knots inside her, stretching her pussy as much as any human cock ever had. Warm canine cum runs down her thighs, with Avril panting heavily, surprised at the experience. They stay locked together for a few more minutes, the dog licking her neck affectionately with its wet, rough tongue. The camera zooms in on her pussy as eventually the dog finally squeezes out of her, more dog semen spraying all over her ass cheeks._

Epilogue:

Chad found himself rewinding again to the dog mounting her, furiously jerking his five inch cock.

“Aww man, why do I keep watching this…” he moaned, and he could tell he was quickly approaching orgasm again.

The video had hit all the tube sites, and had already racked up millions of views. But the bestiality scene had been cut out of the mainstream version and had to be downloaded from the dark web.

At the end of the scene, Avril’s pussy still dripping with canine cum, she looks straight at the camera, flips the bird, and, in a quivering voice, whispers “fuck you Chad!”

“ _Nnnnghhh….ahh fuck…._ ” And then he reached for another tissue. 


End file.
